Conventionally, there has been known a wet sheet flexible package that includes a plurality of wet sheets and a flexible film bag. The plurality of wet sheets is impregnated with a liquid such as an alcohol, and is individually folded and stacked in the flexible film bag.
In such flexible film bag, a dispensing opening for taking out each wet sheets is provided. In addition, in order to prevent a volatilization of liquid from the dispensing opening, a self-adhesive label which hermetically covers the dispensing opening is attached to the surface of the film bag.
A use method of wet sheet flexible packages having the plurality of wet sheets packaged in the film bag is broadly categorized in the following two methods.
In a first method, a label re-attachable to the film bag is used as the above-described self-adhesive label. The dispensing opening can be opened when the self-adhesive label is peeled off from the film bag. After taking out each wet sheets stored therein through the dispensing opening, the self-adhesive label is re-attached to the original position to store the wet sheets remained in the film bag. This use method is easy and low-cost. However, since the self-adhesive label is repeatedly peeled off and reattached, the airtightness becomes lower and the wet sheets stored in the film bag tend to be dry. Moreover, since the film bag is flexible, taking out a wet sheet is not easy.
In a second method, a self-adhesive label is peeled off and a sealing member made of a synthetic resin and having an openable and closable lid for sealing the dispensing opening is attached to the surface of the film bag. After a wet sheet stored therein is taken out by opening the openable and closable lid of the sealing member, the openable and closable lid is closed again to store the wet sheets remained in the film bag. This use method hardly reduces airtightness of the openable and closable lid regardless of the frequency in use. In addition, since the sealing member is made of a synthetic resin, a wet sheet is easy to be taken out.
One example for a wet sheet flexible package used in the second use method is a wet tissue package which stores the plurality of wet tissues stacked in an enclosing bag (equivalent to the film bag according to the present invention) and whose dispensing opening is sealed with a sealing material. (for example, [0018] and other sections in Patent Document 1)
According to this wet tissue package, after the sealing material is peeled off, an adhesive remains at the upper surface of the enclosing bag. Further, a plastic molded member provided with a lid plate (equivalent to the sealing member of the present invention) is attached to the adhesive. (for example, [0030] and other sections in Japanese Patent No. 3190273). Patent Document 1: JP3190273. In the wet tissue package described therein, however, microscopic gaps tend to be generated between the attached molded member and the surface of the adhesive. Accordingly, the wet tissues stored therein tend to dry quickly by volatilizing the impregnated liquid through the generated microscopic gaps.
More specifically, the adhesive placed to the upper surface of the enclosing bag is easy to deform by following the deformation of the enclosing bag. In contrast, the plastic molded member is planar and hard to bend. Accordingly, when the molded member is pressed against the enclosing bag, the molded member is often attached to the adhesive in a state in which the enclosing bag and the adhesive are distorted in a wave-like form (winkles are generated). Therefore, the microscopic gaps are easily generated between the plastic molded member and the surface of the adhesive. When the gaps are generated, as described above, the impregnated liquid is volatilized through the gaps and the wet tissues stored therein dry quickly.